Amazo (New Earth)
| Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, Red skullcap | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | PlaceOfBirth = Professor Ivo's Laboratory | Creators = Gardner Fox; Mike Sekowsky | First = The Brave and the Bold #30 | Last = Justice League of America Vol 2 60 | Quotation = You are easily outmatched. I will end this quickly. | Speaker = Amazo | QuoteSource = Batman Vol 1 637 | HistoryText = Credited as being the world's first official android, Amazo was created by the immortal, evil mastermind Professor Ivo. Utilizing superior "absorption cell" technology, Amazo can replicate the super powers of any metahuman he encounters. And so, Amazo became one of the most dangerous menaces to originally oppose the Justice League of America. While initially programmed to serve the agenda of his creator: to find any means to prolong Ivo's immortality, Amazo had outgrown his original agenda. Taking on the Justice League of America, Amazo has several heroic enemies. For a time, he was imprisoned in an airtight chamber within The Fortress of Solitude, after challenging Superman. However, he eventually escaped that prison, and resumed his rivalry with the JLA, as well as the Justice Legion A's Hourman. A cybernetic hero from the 853rd century, Hourman's presence made Amazo resentful and bitter. But while Hourman - who later joined the new Justice Society of America, then departed to his original time period, is no longer Amazo's primary foe, Superman and the rest of the Justice League were still present to pose a continual problem for Amazo. While his programming and own sentience have displayed no intent on world conquest, Amazo exists as a monster of sorts, whose very being is a hazard to all of humanity. Amazo was taken to Gotham City in a shipment for Black Mask. However it was stolen and activated by Red Hood in order to fight Batman and Nightwing. This version of Amazo was easily defeated as it did not possess the abilities or equipment of Wonder Woman, Green Lantern or Plastic Man and was destroyed by Batman. | Powers = * ** : The synthetic body permits Amazo to replicate the qualities, mainly powers and skills, of any others in his immediate proximity. This effect can be cumulative depending on the iteration of Amazo encountered with each person in his vicinity adding to the pool of abilities he can pull from and the strength of those powers. Some iterations also retain a "default" template based on the powers of the original core members of the Justice League. *** Object Duplication: As a side effect of his ability to replicate powers, in some instances Amzo will replicate the equipment that generated the power such as a Green Lantern's power ring or Wonder Woman's magic lasso. *** : In his first clash with the Justice League, Amazo had the ability to temporarily overrule a superhero's powers while mimicking him. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = * : The power Amazo replicates are not permanently gained and at least one version was limited to only the powers and abilities possessed by members of the Justice League. This iteration was forced into dormancy in the middle of combat by a founding member of the League disbanding the team. * : Originally Amazo could only use powers based on one person at a time at a time. Later iterations had removed this limitation. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In a battle with Amazo, the android demonstrated abilities and powers of Superman, Flash, Batman, Elongated Man and the Atom without actually seeing them and absorbing their powers. | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Amazo | Links = }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members